Solo para dos
by chikgn
Summary: que pasara cuando Bella se de cuenta que cometio el error de tener una relacion con su mejor amigo Jacob y esta se de cuenta que el verdadero amor de su vida fue es y siempr esera Edward
1. Cap 1 Prologo

_No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas._

_paulo Coelho_

* * *

prologo

Me sentía en un de esos días donde no quería pararme de la cama

Había pasado uno de los mas deliciosos fines de semana de mi vida, la había pasado con Jacob y mi familia, bueno no era tan acogedora la situación pero ya Jacob y yo habíamos planeado donde y cuando seria nuestra primera vez.

Y eso para mi era algo especial y tenia que ser perfecto al menos eso pensaba yo, de solo acordarme me da pánico:

todo va a estar bien bells, no te voy a obligar a nada- me dijo en un tono no un tanto seductor si no del cual usa tu hermano para alentarte a hacer algo-

lo se pero es que quiero hacerlo, es solo miedo por ser mi primera vez

te entiendo, y te prometo que será perfecto y jamás lo olvidaras- seguía sin convencerme Jacob y yo teníamos 10 meses siendo novios y toda la vida conociéndonos, éramos los mejores amigos hasta que se podría decir que se nos ocurrió intentar algo que funciono muy bien jake y yo éramos perfecto el uno par el otro. Hasta ahora.

No estaba segura si era lo correcto no estaba segura de todo, es decir a jake lo adoro si no podría decir que lo amo porque para mi es algo difícil decir esa dos palabras tan importantes, el ya me lo decía todo el tiempo, y yo solo contestaba yo también

Pero no me salía el decirle te amo, lo dejaría para mas adelante, cuando cumpliéramos un año.

Finalmente me pare y fui a tomar un baño

Poco a poco me desnude y entre en la ducha, cuando abrí la llave para esperar el agua caliente solo salía fría y nada, pero me olía como a cable caliente Voltee para ver le calentador cuando de repente exploto. No vi mas nada hasta que sentí el fuerte golpe que me dio. Dolía no podía mentir pero ya aprendía a vivir con eso era común en mi vida golpearme con algo todo los días se podía decir que era patética.

-confórmate con el agua fría bella- me dije internamente

Me vestí lo mas lento que pude no quería ir al instituto, el solo encontrarme a jake para que me dijera te prometo que va a ser perfecto bella me bastaría para no querer volver a ir al colegio pero tenia que hacerlo, estaba en mi año de graduación al igual que mis mejores amigas Alice y Rósalie Cullen.

Conduje lento al igual que cuando me vestí al llegar estacionaria en mi puesto de siempre a esperar que sonara la campana como siempre.

Cuando llegue mi sorpresa fue que mi puesto estaba ocupado por el carro de Jessica, ella era como decirlo una compañera que era líder del equipo de baile y teatro eso quiere decir que era dramática al máximo además de eso andaba detrás de Edward el hermano gemelo de Alice, eran muy diferente el siempre me había ignorado bueno no siempre pero no quería recordar ese momento no es que fuera por el no claro que no sino por la experiencia que había cruzado en ese momento y por decir así el fue el único al que pude hablarle sin apretaduras a decir verdad no sabia ¿Por qué?

-dios tendría que decirle que no lo volviera a hacer ese era mi puesto- claro pero de una forma muy educada como siempre lo hacia-

Seguí buscando un puesto cuando me di cuenta que el único disponible cerca de la salida era un puesto alado del flamante carro de Edward Cullen, que por cierto era el hermano de mi mejor amiga Alice pero que solamente lo trataba como conocido nunca habíamos hablado ni nada por el estilo.

Me estacione al decir verdad mi audio cope era igual de flamante que su volvo los dos carros tenían el mismo color PLATEADO en verdad teníamos gusto similares pero solo eso nada mas, al bajar me di cuenta es estaba parado atrás de su auto mirándome con interés.

-hola bella-lo dijo en un tono bastante seductor, pero que le pasaba el nunca me había hablado – Alice me mando- ahí Alice ya veía porque me había hablado hoy- a decirte y entregarte esto, me dijo que no le fallaras bla bla bla tu entiendes chao.

hola Edward yo estoy bien y tu?- solo me dio un sobre azul precioso y se marcho dejándome con la palabra en la boca, lo abrí exasperada y vi era una invitación a una fiesta de pijamada- si Alice me iba a invitar porque no solo me llamo porque tanta modestia- pensé, en ese momento Edward se había devuelto a buscar algo en su carro y me miraba atónito

¡hey bella! Se me olvido- por dios que quiere ya mucha es la dosis de indiferencia por hoy – se que suena trillado pero mis padres están de viaje y bueno te vas a quedar en mi casa los próximos tres días, sabes que Alice duerme hasta la tarde y tu bueno madrugas- ¿Cómo diablos sabia el que yo madrugaba si ni siquiera salía de la habitación de Alice?- pero ¿me acompañarías en un paseo el sábado?

¿Qué? – fue lo único que pude decir en tanto mi cara me la imaginaba estupefacta a tan semejante invitación

* * *

Este el el primer capitulo veamos como nos va..! solamente espero que les guste y aprecien lo que voy escribiendo...!


	2. Cap 2 Sorpresas

sorpresas

En que momento cambie de ser transparente a tener una cita con edward cullen eso si que era existir.. un momento no era una cita pense para mis adentros mientras el esperaba una respuesta, claro que no era una cita ya yo estaba en su casa y era obvio que de todas maneras nos ivamos a encontrar por hay.

¡bella! ¿me estas esuchando?- no podia articular ni si quiera una palabra estaba atonita, no podia creerlo edward cullen me estaba invitando a dar un paseo.

Disculpa- eso fue todo lo que pude decir en ese momento pero me tenia que armar de valor y responderle- ¿para que quieres que vaya contigo a un paseo? Que no se supone que para ti no existo.

No es que no existas, es que…

Termina de decirmelo.. vamos edward escupelo.- en ese momento tenia que sonar la maldita campana de entrada- maldita sea pense-.

Ehh me tengo que ir- que demonios pensaba este tipo, porque no me respondia, el lo que deseaba era que a mi me diera un ataque, despues de todo lo que habia pasado en su habitacion aquel dia yo de verdad habia pensado que le me queria y me iba a buscar al dia siguiente pero no fue asi solamente empezo a ignorarme y como venganza queria hacerle la misma pero aparecio jacob y mi vida digamos que empezo a salir del oyo donde estaba.

Lo unico que podia hacer era ir a clases, primero tenia trigonometria esta clase la compartia con jessica la cual nunca dejaba de mencionar sus citas con mike el que la maravillava y entusiasmaba con todas las sorpresas de todas las citas que tenian cada vez.

La clase por fin se habia terminado y ahora compartiria mi clase de literatura cn alice. Mi mejor amiga, pero no podia negar que en estos momentos queria era ver a hermano para que me aclarara todo lo sucedido entre en el salon pero estab vacio me sente a esperar cuando entro alice.

-bella, ¡te encontre! Podrias prestar atencion a tu celular. La señora golf no vendra hoy y tenemos este espacio libre asi que te parece si vamos al patio a ver las practicas- ya sabia yo muy bien a donde iva todo esto ella solo queria ir alla porque jasper el hermano gemelo de rosalie jugaba en el equipo de futbol al igual que edward que era el capitan del equipo y …

- oh por dios, ¡jacob! Se me olvido pr completo llamarlo- aunque en este momento se encontrara en las practicas teniamos que hablar.- vamos alice, vamos.

Salimos corriendo a toda prisa, mientras todas las personas en los pasillos nos miraban con la incognita en la frente , esas miraba me recordaba la mañana que llegue tomada de la mano de jacob hace 10 meses, y todo el objeto de las habladurias era porq jacob era un año menor que yo y estaba en un año menos que yo, estaba a punto de graduarme cuando el apenas iba a empezar con el ajetreo de el ultimo año y bueno a mi total no me importaba.

Llegamos y hay estaba el, gracias a dios ella intuitivamente se fue a sentar y yo me acerque a jacob, no se percato de mi estaba de espalda le daria la sorpresa pero escuche que le decia algo a alguien por telefono

-no te preocupes, hay estare para ti nada mas- se callo me imagino que esperando que la otra persona le respondiera- no ya no pasamos suficiente tiempo juntos ya veraz que estare contigo antes de un abrir y cerrar de ojos- con que no pasaba timpo conmigo ya veria, de respente un espamo recorrio su cuerpo eso quiere decir que se dio cuenta de mi presencia ya me va a escuchar- no mama no quiero hablar con mi prima mi compartire mi tiempo con ella, no te preocupes hay estare te llevo las cosas?... ok madre nos vemos un beso.

-hey jake desde cuando le mandas besos a tu mama

-¡bella!.. ehhh siempre eso creo, me asustaste amor, ¿Por qué no me dijistes que estabs hay escuchando?

- porque queria sorprenderte tontito- ja tontito haria que me la creeria esta ves pero algo voy a descucbrir jacob cree que soy una ingenua pero yo me hago mas no soy

- mi vida no era nescesario, hey queria preguntarte si quieres.. digoo… solo si tu quieres.. venir conmigo .. hoy ..es…estee a mi ca..ca..sa mi padre no … es..estara!

- este jacob yo creo que – gracias a dios hay venia el capitan edward siempre tan oportuno esto se lo tendria que agradecer no sabe la conversacion que me ahorro- ¡mira hay viene el capitan! Me tengo que ir- le dije le di un beso corto en ls labios y fue a sentarme con alice solo se esuchaba a edward regañando a jacob por distraerse

-jacob si quieres durar en el equipo tienes que aprender a apagar el telefono y a dejar a tu conquistas para despues- me detuve en seco ¿Cómo que conquistas? Yo no era una conquista yo era su novia y edward sabia eso- y tambien dile a tu novia que por favor hable contigo despues de las practicas ok?- lo sabia jacob me ocultaba algo.

- ja edward, que vas a reclamar mientras jessica me anda dando pompas por todo el campo.

-ella y yo , ya no somos nada- enfatizo, humm asi que edward tenia algo con jess.

-si capitan anda con esos cuentos a otro

-y si que pasa eso no es de tu incumbencia o quieres que riege que hablas tanto en secreto con tu celular y no precisamente con tu novia!

-no te atreverias un hombre respeta la decision de otro

- disculpame si me rehuso a respetar la tuya, de verdad estas ciego jacob bella es…- no siguio que era yo?- es tu novia y no puedes hacerle eso.

- no es de tu incumbencia, pero yo no le estoy haciendo nada- basta bella deja de escuchar conversaciones ajenas asi que segui mi curso llegue y me sente.

Para mi favor rosalie estaba con alice por eso ella no habia bajado a ver que me pasaba, estaban hablando de lo precioso que era jasper, jasper era otro jugador del equipo a decir verdad según jacob, jaz era un de los mejores jugadores en trazar planes y todo pero no le ganaba a edward que por ese titulo se habia ganado ser el capitan y el apodo de rayos veloz , en la realidad edward era un rayo espera un momento eso era para eso queria hablar conmigo, para contarme lo de jacob pero ¿Por qué? Si el y yo nunca habiamos hablado exepto por aquella ecepcion alice se dio cuenta de mi preocupacion y me saco de mis cavilaciones.

bella, bella ¿Qué te pasa? Que paso peliastes con jacob? Bella, bella reacciona

alice tranquilizate bella esta bien verdad bell.. hey bella tierra- dijo rose

tranquila chicas, solo esta pensando. O ahora es una enfermedad pensar?

Pero debias a verte visto estabas paraizada mirando lejos- dijo alice

Bella que te pasa desde que subistes estas algo extraña paso algo con jake?- dijo rosalie, din din di el premio mayor habia certado pero claro que habia pasado algo y para lo que no sabia era qu edward estaba involucrado – bella tu sabes que cuentas con nosotras siempre.

No chica no pasa nada es que.. bueno ya jacob me esta molestando con eso de si me amas tienes que hacer esto- lo solte de una – bueno yo quiero lo adoro pero

Peroo? No lo amas verdad? – dijo alice

No no es eso , si no es que no me siento segura, de el ni de mi- en realidad era la verdad- pero que hago, no se que hacer? Si no hubiera a sido por edward que nos interrumpio hoy mismo le hubieran dado sentencia de muerte a mi virginidad- lo dije tan bajo para que nadie escuchara

Te entiendo bella y ni no estas segura de ti ni de el no deberias aceptar , si te lo pide rechazalo de la forma mas educada posible , obvio para no tener una pelea con el- tenia razon- ademas no tienen ni un año de novios y tu todavia no le as dicho te amo si no me equivoco? Dijo rose

Verdad bella rosalie tiene razon- dijo alice

Si rose no te equivocas- hasta ahora habia acertado todo lo que habia dicho- no todavia no se lo eh dicho lo sigo aplazando- como si esperara algo o a alguien- en verdad queria esperar hasta el año que es en dos meses pero ahora no estoy tan segura- demonioosss habia soltado informacion de mas.

Como que no estas segura bella swam?- pregunto alice de forma demandante- acaso sabes algo que nosotras ignoramos.

No chicas solo es inseguridad el ya me lo ah dicho pero si sigo aplazando la charla creo que se alejara.

No tontaa si el te quiere y te respeta te va a esperar como todo un caballero que me supongo que es – a decir verdad ahora que lo pienso jacob solo fue caballero conmigo en los primeros tres meses que extraño era eso , era como si solo me estaba asegurando.- no seas dramatica bella el te adora- dijo rosalie

¿Yo? ¿Dramática? Que no esta locas. No me digas asi rose aquí la dramatica es jessica jajajaja.

Nose de donde salio y que paso pero en ese momento se venia un balon de futbol americano directo a mi cabeza y todo se volvio negro.

Edward's POV

Maldito jacob black que me bloqueo por primera ves en su estupida vez y me hizo lanzar el balon en direccion equivocada a donde estaban los espectadores.

alice, rose quitense pero no me veian estaban ocupadas riendo con bella- cuando de re pente vi bien la direccion del balon el mundo se me vino abajo iva a dirrecion de bella o no- ¡BELLA! – jacob se volteo para mirar pero ya el balon le habia dado en la cabeza el estupido no se movia pero yo ya estaba corriendo en su dirección para ver si se encontraba bien.

Alice y rose estaban encima de ella moviendoses neviosas y pidiendo ayuda eso quiere decir que bella no estaba bien

¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! ¿esta bien?- el pregunte a alice y rosalie que estaban a su lado ya llorando.

Edward que hicistes, eres un maldito como te atreves- alice estaba ya insultandome por lo ocurrido pero no estaba de humor como para permitirlo.

Alice creeme que no fue mi culpa ni mucho menos mi intension su querido novio me bloqueo por primera vez y me hizo lanzar el balon en direccion equivocada, hablando de malditos ¿donde esta?

Aquí estoy- dijo el muy imbécil en de vez de llegar aquí primero bella era su novia no el prefirio presumir su proeza antes de venir a chequear como estaba ella- ¿que tiene que le paso?

Se esta haciendo la desmayada no ves que estamos practicando teatro!- dijo rose tan en tono de sarcasmo, se podia ver a lo superficial que a rosalie no le agradaba jacob.

Pues no lo hace ¡tan mal!- pero que estupido es este tipo, como bella que es una persona tan inteligente puede andar con el desde hace 10 meses si solo ella supiera…

Imbecil por tu culpa ella esta desmayada tu bloqueaste a edward y hiciste este lanzara el balon en direccion equivocada y le diera a bella en la cabeza o es que tambien estas ciego y no ves su chichon- dijo alice aputando su frente donde estab un leve golpe por dios era mi culpa aguantaba mas.

Lo siento pense que me estabn tomando el pelo, ¡bella amor estas bien!- pero ella no lo escuchaba estaba desmayada por dios.

No aguante mas la tome en mis brazo y la iba a llevar a enfermeria- hey adonde la llevas es mi novia dijo jacob- pero no preste atencion mientras alicem rose y jacob me perseguian hasta enfermeria, solo iba rezando para que bella estuviera bien al llegar estaba la enfermera del colegio, la deposite en la camilla mientras le contaba lo que paso a la enfermera lo que paso llegaron jacob rose y alice, jacob lo unico que podia hacer era cagarla se que estba nervioso pero no estaba mas nervioso que yo

¿como sigue? – dijo que una forma estupida a decir verdad

ya desperto no vez – mientras este se asomaba a ver si era verdad continue- de repente cuando veniamos se despert y me pregunto por ti

en serio- pero que voluble y estupido influenciable era jacob- bella amor aquí estoy – pero cuando la toco se dio cuenta que le habia mentido y acontinuacion me dijo que saliera de la habiatacion lo cual hice

No queria rebentarlo a golpes aquí y menos con bella asi por mi culpa asi que lo aplace le dije lo que le tenía que decir y me contesto de una forma muy egoista sobre ella

Hay fue cuando me di cuenta que bella no merecia esta con un tipejo como este que la trataba con los demas de forma como si la poseyera, no yo haria lo posible para que ella se diera cuenta del tipejo que era, yo lo lograria esa seria mi meta.


End file.
